halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SPARTAN-G101
SPARTAN-G101, Andrew Jackson Slade, also known as Jack, was a SPARTAN-III super soldier originally in Gamma Company, trained by Kurt-051 and Chief Petty Officer Mendez, and known for his intelligence gathering skills. A sociopath and habitual liar, he was deemed to be very useful in high-risk situations. After training, he was quickly recruited to serve in the Headhunter program, along with his friend Travis-G292, and the pair saw extended action in the Human-Covenant War. Afterward, he was put into extended cryostasis due to a disciplinary problem and a lack of actions requiring his skills. He was awakened years later, recommissioned by the Office of Naval Intelligence, and remains in active service. The number of classified secrets he is rumored to possess knowledge of is well within hundreds. =Introduction= Career Service Vitae (as of 06:00 Hours, 1 January 2552) Jack Codename: ATLAS Full Name: SLADE (official), Andrew Jackson Blood Type: AB+ Height: 203.2 cm Weight: 83.9 kg Rating: Petty Officer First Class (PO1/E-6) Unit: Gamma Company, Beta-5 Division, UNSCMID Born: Monastir, Tyumen Capital Region, New Harmony Gender: Male Citizen: Nova Harmonian Age: 12 (chronological), 20 (physical) Occupation: SPARTAN-III, Gamma Company supersoldier Jack? He's a problem. At least if you ask me, he is. Most of the people here at the Office love the bastard. He's wild, unpredictable, but at the same time in control of everything. It's impossible to read the boy, because he is always changing what he thinks and can lie extravagantly without tipping a polygraph or raising an eyebrow. I honestly am not sure what to recommend him for. The only assignment I think that he fits the best is that of a "Headhunter" operative, especially considering the close bond he has developed with that pyromaniac kid. The two of them would be excellent candidates for that program, and such a move would also take them out of our hair. Despite my critiques, he's a good kid. He really wants to be here, that's the only thing that you can actually get a sense for after talking to him for awhile. He's got potential, and if the "Headhunter" assignment works out, he'll hopefully learn a thing or two about leadership and personal responsibility. God knows he's already hard-pressed to show any of that lately... =History= Early Life Teenage Years Adult Life =Timeline Divergence= =Service Records= Physical Appearance Jack, unlike many SPARTAN-IIIs, is strikingly handsome, so much so that he earned the nickname "Pretty Boy" from Gamma Company's female members during basic training on Onyx. By Navy standards, his appearance is unkempt: he regularly presents himself with untrimmed stubble and messy hairstyle, and he is often chastised by his neater comrades for not adhering to the personal appearance regs. He has dark brown hair that he likes to keep moderately long-- almost too close to the limited allowable standards, and deep blue eyes. He stands at about six feet eight inches tall, or 2.08m, and weighs in at roughly 200 pounds. He is not considerably "built," but he takes pride in the extreme tone of his body, which has been known to seduce women upon sight... or so he claims. Jack is surprisingly not very vain, and spends very little time in front of the mirror. He has tattoos of a three-link chain on both of his wrists that he got without official permission, and several small scars on his face from when his visor cracked inwards. Mental Report Overview Personality Morals Jack has no morals, per se; they are merely dictated by the laws under which he serves. He rationalizes his conduct by what is legal and illegal. If the UNSC Universal Code of Military Justice says that he cannot do something, he will not do it. If it says that he must do something, he will do it. This warped view of morality has often led to his following of controversial-- and sometimes inhumane-- orders from commanding officers. His moral system is not self-contained, rather, it is nonexistent. He has often confessed to curious teammates that he has no conscience and feels very little regret when hurting people, whether Human or Covenant. It is likely this view is influenced by his mild medically-confirmed sociopathy, which enables him to lie easily and fake acceptance of societal norms. Many would describe his viewpoint as something of a chaotic neutrality, flipping points of view almost at a whim and for something of a laugh on his part. However, unlike psychotics, Jack is always in control of these changes, and seems to enjoy twisting people's perceptions of him. Weapons and Armor Human-Covenant War Necros War Awards and Decorations Confirmed Kill Tally Over the course of his service in the UNSC military, SPARTAN-G101 has killed numerous opponents. Below is an approximated total of all enemies destroyed, ranked by species, retrieved from ONI Databases January 1st, 2600. NOTE: Confirmed kills are those that are registered on any valid UNSC serviceman's helmet-mounted mission analysis camera. ::Grunts: 733 ::Jackals: 899 ::Drones: 273 ::Elites: 31 ::Brutes: 56 ::Hunters: 1 ::Humans: 58 :TOTAL: 2,051 confirmed kills Quotes Trivia Behind the Scenes *Jack is named in honor of Andrew Ryan and his son, Jack, the two lead characters in Bioshock, which is one of the author's favorite games of all time. His name is also arranged to resemble that of Andrew Jackson, the author's second-favorite US President. *Jack was originally meant to be in Indigo Company, but the author realized he wished he wanted to do more with the character than just the Necrosiverse, and so made Jack into a canon-approved SPARTAN-III super soldier. Category:Infection